The present invention relates to net systems, consisting generally of a net suspended between a spaced pair of poles and supports for the poles. The present invention relates particularly to such a net system that is supported from a ceiling or roof structure and can be moved between a vertical playing position within a playing area and an elevated storage position that frees the playing area for other uses.
The net system of the present invention can be used in connection with the sports of volleyball, tennis and badminton, as well as other sports played with a vertical net bifurcating the playing area, which can be within a gymnasium or other sports facility. Often the sports facility is a multi-use facility in which other sports can be played that do not require such a vertical net bifurcating the playing area. It is therefore desirable that the net be easily and quickly located at a desired playing position within the facility, and just as easily and quickly moved to a storage position.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,065,964 discloses a game net supporting system that includes a cantilevered post structure mounted to the wall of an indoor gymnasium that can be folded against the wall out of the way when not in use. However, the structural details of the system are such that the erection and disassembly of the game net support is rather complicated and may require more than two people to safely accomplish.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,153,247 discloses game net supporting mounting posts that are movable between a storage position and a playing position with the aid of a truck or dolly. The purpose of the truck is to hold the mounting post in a nearly upright position during assembly without the aid of a co-worker. The truck is attached to the post so that the truck causes the mounting post to tilt away from the game net during preliminary assembly. This helps to support the net's weight during assembling stages prior to final tightening of the assembly. As the tensioning means pulls the net tight the mounting post is pulled to a full upright position and the rear end of the truck tends to be lifted from the gymnasium floor. When the net is loosened the rear end of the truck returns to the floor. But each mounting post must be separately handled, so although installation by a single person is possible, the installation is time consuming.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,776,733 discloses an overhead supported net system including a net and a spaced pair of masts pivotally connected to an overhead structure to pivot about an axis parallel to the longitudinal axis of the net between a stored position and a play position. Braces are connected to the overhead structure and the masts to lock the masts in the play position. Cables are connected to the masts and a driver to move the masts between the stored and play positions. The braces each include a pair of members hinged to each other at one end and connected to either the mast or the overhead structure at their other end. A latch is provided at the hinge to lock the pair of members and the mast in the play position. The braces are pivotally connected to the overhead structure and the mast. The masts and the ladder terminate short of the floor in the play position. The masts include fixed diagonal members that provide the necessary strength to resist inward deflection of the masts when the net is placed under the required tension for play. A height adjustment mechanism including a screw drive is provided connecting the net to the mast. In one embodiment, the bottom of the mast terminates adjacent the bottom edge of the net.
U.S.S.R. Inventor's Certificate No. SU 1535549 discloses a volleyball system that includes a pair of posts having upper ends hinged to frames fixed to the ceiling of a building. The axes of the hinges are situated in the plane of the net and form an oblique angle between themselves. Holders for the posts are mounted on the frames in the non-playing (upper) position. To secure the posts in the playing position, there are sockets in the floor of the building. There is a threaded rod on the lower end of each post that fits into the corresponding socket in the floor to secure the posts in the playing position.
Despite the various features and benefits of the structures of the forgoing disclosures, there remains a need for a net system that can be easily moved between the non-playing position and the playing position by one person, but requires no sockets or other attachments to the playing surface so that when the net is in the non-playing position, the playing surface is free from obstruction, yet when in the playing position is firmly supported by the playing surface.